Infra-Red
by Vandextra
Summary: COLLEGE AU: Marinette is bummed out to find out that Kagami and Adrien are officially together, so Alya takes her to a house party on campus to see a band... of her old crush.
1. Infra-Red

_**Infra-Red**_

 _ **Rated T for fluff**_

 _ **For full effect of the chapter, I wrote it to the**_ **Three Days Grace** _ **songs, "**_ **Me Against You** " **and "Infra-red"**

The house Marinette was being pulled through was packed, more than it usually was. Her body was being shoved in different directions by the dancing bodies as Alya shouted her greetings to the party goers, laughing at the way her best friend was acting by the commotion.

"Alya! Why did you drag me out of the dorms on a Thursday night, especially when I have an exam in the morning!" Marinette yelled over the blaring music only to groan when Alya pressed ahead of her, pulling her to where the music was getting louder. The red head turned her head, sending a knowing smirk.

"You've been in a funk ever since Adrien and Kagami made it official, girl! I thought you would love to see who will be playing on the stage tonight." Alya laughed, stepping into a new room of the house. The way the party goers were acting, it seemed like Jagged Stone was here himself. "Move over girlies, number one fan coming through." Alya shouted over the screaming girls, earning scoffs and "As if" from the group of the girls.

"Alya, you're making them angry…" Marinette shied away from the now glaring girls; she felt more intimidated around these types of girls than she ever felt around Chloe. The girls continue to press through the crowd, almost making the stage, the vibrations from the bass racking through Marinette's body. "Alya… it can't be." Marinette looked up to the stage to see her former crush singing into the mic, not having seen her yet. Taking in his appearance, the blue haired girl blushed, earning another smirk from her best friend. "This…" Alya cocked her hip to one side and crossed her arms, "this is why I dragged you out." She laughed, looking at the starstuck Marinette.

Luka Couffaine.

His hair clipped back by his bangs, his shoulders more broad since the last time she saw him, he seemed to have more muscletone on his biceps now. Marinette made a small noise when the explicit words left his light pink lips, bless her innocent mindset. His large hands struck the chords precisely to make the song hit her to her core. She stared up at the upcoming rock god Luka was becoming in awe.

"Told ya it'd be worth it." Alya snickered out but received a hushing sound from Marinette, her hands clasped together like she was in a prayer and Luka would hear it.

Luka whipped his head to the side, sweat shining on his forehead. Focus and happiness evident on his face, then his eyes met hers. His face dropped, scaring Marinette. Scared she wasn't supposed to see him like this, but then that fear turned into a brighter blush as he spoke to her, squatting down to be on somewhat eye level with the blushing girl.

"You can't win against my kind of crazy." He sang, a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his lips. The group of girls around the stage went crazy at his sexy stance, but Marinette continued to just stare at him, a small smile forming on her lips, soon turned into a lip bite. Her thoughts swarmed, forgetting all about the recent events of Adrien and Kagami making it official. Now her head was full of Luka Couffaine. How strong he looked, how he would be able to hold her up when she couldn't. The sweat on his forehead, how it could mix with hers. His lips, how they could pressed against hers, anywhere on her.

Marinette was too busy with the thoughts in her head to realize that the song had changed to a song that seemed to be directed right at her.

"I know that you're burning out for me. Fire in your bloodstream." Luka kept the smirk on his lips, releasing his hands from the guitar in his hands, reaching out for Marinette's hands.

"Moving through you at light speed. I see you, I see you." Luka's aqua eyes burned into Marinette's, his hands grasped hers, holding them tightly. His singing continued as the group of girls that originally scoffed at the girls stared at the two in a mixed look of jealousy, longing, and love.

"Hello there, Ma-ma-Marinette." He chuckled, earning screams from the girls and the rest of the crowd that seemed to grow larger in the small room. Luka reached one arm behind himself to balance his body as he went to sit on the stage, his long legs hanging over the edge.

The band that was playing with the Couffaine boy all screamed out after they too realized it was **the** Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the girl that they all went to school with. A blonde girl, who now had a hot pink streak running through her longer hair. "MARI!" The girl known as Rose screamed out. She jumped off the stage, pushing Luka's body away from her longtime friend.

"Marinette! It's been so long! How have you been? How are things going for you in school? How did you like the band? We call ourselves 'Four Coffins'.Luka never stopped talking about you, even after all these years. How are you and Adrien?" Rose continued to ramble off questions, bouncing on her toes. Luka laughed awkwardly when Rose revealed he hasn't stopped thinking about Marinette since they were teenagers.

Marinette gave another small smile, Alya placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Things have been okay, Adrien and Kagami made it official that they were dating last week, even though everyone already knew they were." Marinette laughed it off. "I'm glad to see you guys! You guys were amazing up there." She smiled, looking at all the band members; Luka Couffaine, lead guitarist and now lead singer, Juleka Couffaine on bass. Ivan Bruel on drums, who also now had a green streak running through his hair. Rose Lavillant, now on piano since Adrien left the band for school.

All four of the members gave her sympathetic smiles at the answer for the Adrien question, knowing how crazy she was for the boy. After middle school, her fanatic tendencies toned down. She could talk to him one on one without looking like she was about to pass out.

Luka rubbed the back of his head, trying to think of something to say to try and cheer her up, but nothing came to mind. He's only been in this place once in his life, and it was years ago. Hearing the girls laugh, he looked back over to the group and watched as Marinette and the gang caught back up.

"Guys, I'm really fine. After tonight," Marinette paused, stealing a glance over to the lead singer of the group. She giggled seeing him have such an expression on his face, she's had that expression too many times. "I feel like it wasn't that big of a deal. I felt… great tonight. Even though I have an exam to study for!" Marinette yelled out towards the end, bouncing on her toes. "I, uh, I need to go like now guys! Alya, I'll see you sometime later!" Marinette turned on her heel, and started pushing her body back towards where the door was. As she was about to head through the entrance, a hand grasped her wrist, jerking her back towards a hard frame.

With a grunt, Marinette looked up to see a frat boy holding her arm in his hand. "Aww, leaving already sweetcheeks? It's not even that late." The boy reeked of alcohol and sweat, his face getting dangerously close to hers. Marinette pulled on her arm, trying to get away.

"I am, I have an exam in the morning. I demand you release me, unless you would like to be embarrassed in front of your friends." She shouted back, jerking her arm out of his grasp. There's going to be a bruise there tomorrow. She thought to herself.

The boy glared at her, passing his solo cup to one of his friends. "I don't think I like that attitude of yours, just wanted you to stay and have some fun, with me and my buddies." He started getting closer to her, and just as Marinette was about to embarrass him, a voice spoke out.

"Hey, Marinette, I'll walk you back to your dorm." Luka walked up to her, his height difference was a huge one. Luka towered over the fashion major, and had a good height difference over the frat boy. "Word of advice, unless you want to end up in jail, don't try and force girls to stay and 'have some fun with you and your buddies,' alright?" Luka pushed passed them, wrapping his arm around Marinette, and leading her out the door.

"I could have handled it." Marinette spoke, after they were a good distance away from the party house; Luka's arm was still wrapped around her, his free hand shoved in his pocket. Huffing a sigh, a cloud of vapor forming in the cold temperatures. "I was about to flip that jerk on his butt." The girl pumped her fists out in front of her in a fighting motion. Luka laughed at her antics, his laugh even sounding like a melody to her. Marinette blushed, bringing her arms back to her body and crossed them at her chest.

Luka smiled down at her. "I know you could have, I never doubted that you couldn't. I just didn't like how they were looking at you. I should have punched his lights out or something." There was anger dripping off Luka's words, his arm tightening around Marinette, pulling her body closer to his. "I was so calm, but I wasn't trying to cause a huge ruckus in that small of a space. God, that really pissed me off. Do guys always try and approach you like that guy did?" He started rambling, his body on autopilot, following wherever Marinette's body went.

Marinette stared up at him in awe; the only person whoever spoke that way about her was Alya, and that was a regular thing. This was new. Marinette wrapped her arm closest to Luka's body and stepped in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. "Luka, it's okay. I don't remember ever seeing you so upset before. It's not an everyday thing, no, just happens when I go to the occasional party with Alya. I appreciate you walking me back to my dorm. Alya will probably be out really late, she doesn't have classes on Friday." Luka looked at Marinette's face, grabbing her hand.

"Maybe I could stay over, ya know," Luka rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, "until she gets back?" Both of the young adults faces blushed, Marinette kicked a rock out from between the two.

"I, uh, yeah, that uhm, that sounds fine? I mean, yes, totally, come over!" Marinette spat out her answer, mentally groaning at herself for her old ways. Her hand tightened its hold on Luka's, who stared at her with a blank face, then he busted out laughing.

"God, I've missed you a lot, MaMaMarinette." He continued to laugh as Marinette pouted, pulling him into the direction of her dorm.

"Can you stop calling me that yet? It's been seven years!" Marinette started giggling. "Seven years, it feels like it's been so much longer since I've seen you."

"Yeah, feels like ten. Glad we met up tonight, though. Me and the others leave town on Monday morning. Jagged Stone actually heard one of our covers and asked us if we wanted to be an opening band for his Europe tour. That's something we can't refuse, ya know?" Luka's face fell into a frown, walking into a warm tower of a building, still in step with Marinette.

The girl unlocked her dorm, her own face cast downward. "Oh wow, I'm really glad we crossed paths, too. That's insanely awesome that you and the others were asked by THE Jagged Stone to be an opening band on tour. I, uh, I really did want to catch up with you." Marinette walked over to her bed, plopping down on the soft surface. Realizing she left it the way she did, her head shot up. "I mean with you and the others. I wanted to catch up with everyone."

Luka stepped into the room, following Marinette to her bed. He crouched in front of her form, his arms crossed on her lap. He smiled at the fact she wanted to catch up with him… and the others, but she said him first.

"Well, we can always facetime, and text, Marinette." He leaned his head to side, placing his head down on his arms. "You seem like this is the last time you'll see me. If I have it my way, it'll be the start of many." Luka smiled up at her, taking one hand up, placing her chin between his calloused fingers.

Marinette blushed once more as she thought of how large his hands were, and how talented he was with his fingers. Shaking her head, she smiled down at him.

"I think I'd like more run ins, too." 

**Whew, longer chapter. Thinking this is how I'll start a story. Probably five chapters based off this oneshot. If many people like it, I will. Anywho~ Reviews are appreciated. Took me longer to write this chapter than the other two. I like where I'm going with this.**

 **I know I seemed to rush her interest with Luka after saying she was bummed out about Adrien and Kagami making it official, but I'm like this in real life and usually bounce back.**

 **People can always have a first love, but can have many crushes.**

 **If you reread this chapter as it will probably notify you that I updated the story, I'm re-reading my work and revising it the best I can. I am posting the revised version on here, Fanfiction, only.**

 **Thanks for sticking it out for the five months I haven't posted, I finally found a laptop that I could use. Please look forward to the upcoming week or so!**

 **Peace out, cubscouts!**


	2. Shut Up and Dance

**Shut up and Dance**

 _ **As always, Rated T for Fluff~~**_

 _ **Songs:**_ " **Shut up and Dance"** _ **by**_ **WALK THE MOON** _ **and**_ **"Heart of Stone"** _ **by**_ **IKO**

"I'd like more run ins, too." Marinette smiled at the upcoming rockstar.

The room was decorated in fashion designs on one side, and newspaper articles on the other; it made it obvious which side was whose. Luka took in all the fashion designs, standing up from his crouched place on the floor. Marinette watched his eyes, she felt a cool sensation on her thighs after Luka moved his arms.

"Your designs look amazing, Marinette. They look… stunning." His head whipped back, his eyes lit up like Christmas bulbs on a tree. Luka turned back around, scanning the sketches, all the different measurements for the clothing, the fabric types, color schemes, and even the season one would wear it in.

Marinette stood up from her bed, trying to hide the blush that was bright on her face. Compliments and praises of her work are still new to her! She walked over to her desk, pulling out a notebook from her backpack. Luka walked up to stand behind her, one hand on the desk, the other on the back of her chair. He looked at the notebook, scanning the words with ease.

"You're studying Italian? Is that what your exam is on in the morning?" He leaned in closer, reading the simple sentences. "French, Chinese, and Italian? You're so amazing, Mari." Luka used the nickname that others used for the girl, making her feel weird. The way her name fell off his tongue right beside her ear, it made her shiver. Marinette nodded her head, taking a pen from the side, and a blank piece of paper.

"Its not a huge exam, sorta, more like a vocabulary test from all the stuff we learned over the semester. Then, I have to write out two paragraphs about what I plan to do for my winter break." Marinette's hands were shaking as she wrote the words she remembered. "I don't really know what I want to do over the break. I want to go home and see my mom and dad, but I want to do something… different." She continued to write out what she planned to write on the short essay portion, Luka turning on his heel and walking to the bed.

"Maybe you could tour with me and others on your break, Alya too if she wants. It'd be real fun. We were all granted one person to bring with on tour. You can be my plus one." He spoke with no uncertainty in his voice. "Since Rose and Juleka are together, and play in the same band, they never really mentioned bringing anyone else. I'm sure they wouldn't mind having Alya come either. Ivan is bringing MyIène, she's going to do her classes online until we get back from tour. I really do want you to come, Marinette. I know it's short notice, but that would be a different you're looking for, ya know?" Luka rubbed the back of his head, the room going completely quiet.

Marinette dropped her pen, swiveling her chair to look at the boy. He had taken a seat on her bed, his hands hanging down in between his legs, and his head down. She looked at him, trying to find any sign of him pulling her leg, but found none. Standing up slowly, she walked over to her closet, eyeing the clothes.

"Well… you'll have to come home and talk to my parents about it. And I would need to get my heavier winter clothes out." Luka's head whipped up to look at her, a smile on his face. "Are you really sure you want me, of all people, to be your plus one? I can understand Alya, she could help you with your bands blogs, updates and stuff, for the fans. But me? I'm nothing special." As Marinette finished, Luka turned her around, and wrapped her up in a hug. His head was bent down so that his head was resting on her shoulder, his arms around her waist. Shocked at first, Marinette's arms slowly wrapped around him, blushing for the thousandth time that night, and a small smile crossed her lips.

She enjoyed this, she can't remember being this happy wrapped up in someone's arms. Not even Adrien Agreste's arms when they were younger. She felt safe in this embrace. "Marinette, you have no idea how happy that makes me. Of course I'll come home and talk to your parents, I can even bring the band's manager with if you want. If it'll help the situation." Luka raised his head, looking down into her eyes, thinking he could get lost in them and he'd feel fine. Marinette brought her arms around his body placing them on his chest, his were still wrapped around her.

"Uhhhhh… Am I interrupting?" A voice spoke out from near the dorm door. Knowing the voice, Marinette shoved Luka's body from hers, making him stumble back.

"Alya! You're home pretty early tonight! Ha Ha Ha Ha." Marinette rushed her words, one hand on her hip and the other placed on the wall to hold her up, panic laced her voice.'Get ready for the questions, Girl.' Was written all over the dorm-mates face, looking between the two. Luka collected his bearings after stumbling back from being shoved. He chuckled out, a blush on his face. Pulling his wallet out of his pocket, Luka grabbed the 'Four Coffins' card out and walked over to her desk.

"Since Alya's home, I'll leave my cell number for you here." Showing the card to her, and Alya, he scribbled his number on the back, along with his signature. "Make sure to talk to Alya about what I told you about, alright?" Luka walked back over, and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

Marinette blushed and covered her face. "Have a good night, girls." Turning around, he waved at Alya and disappeared out the door.

Alya watched as he left and stared at the door.

5… Marinette started backing up towards her bed.

4…. Alya slowly started turning her head to her best friend.

3… The blue haired girl pulled herself onto her bed.

2… Alya darted after Marinette

1… The blunette screamed, jumping onto Alya's bed, trying to get away.

"MARINETTE. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Alya screamed at Marinette, grabbing pillows and throwing them at the girl. "Talk to me about what?" The red head threw another pillow, hitting Marinette in the face, knocking her off balance. Whining, Marinette jumped back to her own bed.

"Nothing big happened… he just asked if I wanted to spend my winter break with him." Marinette flopped onto her bed, crossing her legs. Realizing she left her sentence midway again, she blurted out the rest. "I mean, the band is going on tour with Jagged Stone and he asked me if I would be his plus one."

Alya walked over to her roommates bed, and sat down beside her, laughing. "I haven't seen you act like this in years. I think it would be good for you to go, exciting, take your mind off things. And you could spend so much time with him." Alya rubbed Marinette's hands in a comforting manner. "I wish I could go with you, though. Nino is going to America with Adrien over the break for whatever reason." She growled out. "I know they're best friends, but I'm the girlfriend he hasn't seen since Halloween."

Marinette smiled at her, hopping off the bed. "That's what Luka wanted me to ask you, actually. He said you could be Rose's plus one since she doesn't want to bring anyone. Since her and Juleka are together, neither of them really wanted to bring anyone." She pulled the card off the desk, laughing at his signature. He had signed it as 'The Original Couffaine.'

"Really! That would be amazing! Girl, a rock tour with my best friends from high school? Hell yeah!"

Marinette laughed again at Alya's enthusiasm. Clicking the light switch to turn the lights out. "I'm so glad you're excited. After my exam tomorrow, Luka and I are going to mom and dad's to talk about it. I'm sure they'll say yes. I need to get some sleep, though." Marinette pushed Alya off her bed, getting under the covers.

Alya huffed out and got into her own bed. "Night, Ma-ma-marinette"

"SHUT UP!"

Marinette walked out of the foreign language building, pulling her scarf up to cover her nose. It was snowing and Marinette was bouncing with anxiety. Luka had PM'ed her this morning, asking her to meet up at cafe that was on campus to talk things over and how they would bring it up to her parents. Of course she agreed, giving him her cellphone number so that he could text her in the future.

Waving at classmates as she walked, her phone buzzed in her pocket. Pulling it out, she looked at the caller ID to see it was _**him**_ calling.

Her heart dropped, staring at the numbers. She was frozen, he hadn't called her in about a month. It was weird to her. Taking a deep breath, Marinette swallowed her fear, and hit answer.

"H-Hello?" Curse her stuttering, Marinette rolled her eyes at herself and continued walking to the cafe.

"Marinette! Hey, since today was the last day of the semester for most, Nino and I are throwing a party and wanted to invite you! It's a costume party, Nino's idea" Adrien laughed out. It sounded like many people were around him, maybe out and about getting stuff for said party.

"I don't know, Adrien… I have some big things coming up, need to go talk to maman and papa before I actually go through with the big things, for advice ya know?." Marinette sighed, a puff of vapor going into the air. Her boots clacked on the ground as she continued her trek to the cafe.

"Aw, that's too bad. I'll just send you the address to the party just in case you can make it. I hope to see you, Marinette, I really do. Text me sometime!"

"Yeah, totally. Bye, Adrien." Marinette hit end on her phone, opening the door to the cafe, a bell ringing in the building as she walked in. Walking over to the booth she saw her companion, she sat down across from him. Placing his tea cup back onto the table, Luka smiled at her, reaching out his hand to hers. Her mood instantly got better. "Hey, Luka." Marinette smiled, her phone vibrating with a text tone.

Luka gave a questioning look. "Something come up? I saw you on the phone when you passed the window." He laughed out, leaning back into the seat.

Shaking her head, taking a sip of the tea he ordered her, she looked at him. "No, I was just invited to a costume party to celebrate the end of the first semester. I don't really think I want to go, though. I'd feel left out, I think."

Luka grinned at her. "Costume party? That sounds super fun, though, Marinette! Maybe we could go, and the band! That way we could all hang out, if you want. We can talk to your parents tomorrow. I know the perfect thing to dress up as!" Marinette stared at him, seeing the excitement on his face. Reading his expression, making her giggle. "Uh, if you really want to go, then yeah! I think I'd feel more comfortable with you guys there. Let's go!" Marinette got super excited after she saw how excited Luka got over it. "What did you have in mind?"

The house was loud, girls walked up to the party dressed as slutty whatevers. Slutty Doctors, Slutty nurses, slutty cowgirls, slutty police officers, slutty legos? Those existed now?

Alya was dressed in a black latex suit, it had three white symbols on the chest, representing a wifi symbol. "And they will call me, Lady Wifi!" Alya laughed out, recording her group of friends as they walked up to the house. Rose and Lukanette were dressed up as vampires, Ivan and Mylène were coupled up as Frankenstein and the bride. What was really the eye catcher, was the masked prince and the stunning masked princess.

All eyes were on the two, whispers of that they were the only ones dressed up like that. Luka's hair was temporarily colored all black just to fit the role. Marinette's dress was a slate gray, ballgown with a sweetheart cut. Her hair longer now, meeting her mid back in curls. Luka's prince attire was a red button shirt, white dress pants, and high black boots. He also had a fake sword hanging at his hip. The two were both wearing gloves, Marinette's went up to her elbows and Luka's just covered his hands.

Juleka and Rose were holding hands, smiling at their band's leader staring down at Marinette. "How much you wanna bet he'll confess by the middle of the tour?" Juleka asked, stepping into the house. Rose looked at the two then back to Juleka. "Fifty. One hundred if it's a week inro the tour." Rose giggled, Juleka laughing with. Ivan, Mylène, and Alya chiming in. "We want in."

Luka heard the group laughing, grabbed his princess's hand and caught up to them. "What are going in on?" Marinette looked at all of them, her eyebrow raised.

"Thaaaaat weeeee…. get recognized by the end of the night and people want us to play something?" Rose thought off the top of her head, and the others nodding along.

"Yeah, right." Marinette gave a blank expression, being shoved into Luka by a group of people walking into to the building. Luka held onto her, the camera on Alya's phone flashed at them.

"And the prince saves the Princess from a nasty tumble. What a gentleman!" Alya gushed. "You two are so cute together!"

"They really are, who are they?" A voice popped in from behind Alya. Marinette knew who was immediately. Adrien Agreste; he was dressed up in a black latex suit, his hair spiked aorund, a black mask covering his face. He also had a black tail and ears on his head. Marinette side stepped to hide her face in Luka's chest, earning a confused look from the tall prince. He looked at the blonde boy, wrapping his arms around Marinette.

Alya looked between the three, panicked. "Uhm, it's Luka! You remember Luka right? Hahah, of course you do, you were in a band together!" Alya laughed, slapping Adrien on the back, making the young man make an 'Oof' noise.

"Uh, yeah! Hey man, you guys all look great! Did uh.. did Marinette come? I was really looking forward to seeing her." At that comment, Luka wrapped his arms a little tighter around the girl at question. "I wanted to talk to her about some things." The redhead looked between the boys, and then at Marinette's back. "Uh, Adrien, can we talk… alone?" She grabbed the cat by his ear and stomped into the crowd.

Rubbing her back, Luka lent his head down so his mouth so it was near Marinette's ear. "Was he the reason why you didn't want to come?" No response came from Marinette. "Mari, it's okay, we can leave if you want."

Marinette's head whipped up, almost busting Luka's nose; luckily, he moved his head in time. "No! You looked so excited, and I love our costumes. I just didn't want to run into him so soon." She dropped her head a little bit, and Luka looked at her. Music was blaring, a small area opened up for dancing. Smiling, he led her to floor. "Princess, let's have one dance and see how you feel after, okay?" Kissing her hand, they made it to the middle of the floor. The song playing was one of Marinette's favorites, making her heart feel lighter.

"Have fun, my princess, you deserve it." Luka smiled at her, he was bent over, offering his hand to her. Marinette giggled, taking it. The two danced to the song in an upbeat ballroom dance style.

"Shut up and Dance with me." Marinette laughed out, Luka grinning at the sound. The group of people that were around them took out their phones and started recording the two. Some yelled out 'They're so cute!' and others were saying 'Those two are sooooo goals.' Whistles and cheers sounded out, but the two only heard the song and saw each other. Marinette would rock her body forward, Luka would rock back, then the other way around. The bandmates walked up to a small set up in the front of the room, Adrien had set it up just in case someone music majors would want to play.

The upbeat song ended, turning into a softer song. Marinette's chest rose up and down as she took deep breaths, looking at Luka. "That was fun." She giggled, earning a deep chuckle from her 'Prince.'

"Hello all, we are the group, Four Coffins," Rose spoke into a microphone on the stage, gaining the attention from everyone, including the Prince and Princess couple. "Right now we are three, we have decided to play a soft song, not just for all the couples out in the house, but for our lead singer, Luka, and his Princess. Enjoy!" Rose smiled at everyone, Marinette gave a laugh and looked at Luka.

"They planned this, didn't they?" Luka placed his right hand on the left side of her waiste, and grabbed her right hand with his left. Shrugging, he started to dance. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He smiled as Juleka and Rose started singing.

"Can you keep a secret?" Rose's fingers danced across the piano, Juleka standing behind her. Ivan and Mylène dancing together, the smaller girl's head on his chest.

Marinette looked up at Luka, her eyes shining. "They sing together so beautifully." Luka just nodded, dancing with Marinette. "Yeah, they'll be singing together on the tour. I really can't wait to go on tour, it's going to be amazing, even better if you're parents say yes." Nodding back, the princess laid her head on her prince's chest. "Yeah… I hope I can." A small tear escaped her eye.

Bodies swayed to the singing and music, couples getting together to dance. Luka places his hand Marinette's hips, his chin placed gently on her head. Marinette wrapped her own arms around his frame, holding him close to her loosely. Her heart was in turmoil. She should be having a good time, but as soon as Adrien popped up, her feelings got jumbled. She's had feelings for him for almost eight years for crying out loud, she had every right to feel mixed up right now.

"I can breathe water, water." Juleka sang, rubbing Rose's shoulders. "When you're here with me… You're not here with me" Rose sang back. The song coming to an end, the college kids erupted into cheers and applause at the two dressed as vampires.

Waving at the crowd, Rose was surprised with a kiss from her girlfriend, earning more cheers.

"Look, I don't really know what you want to talk to Marinette about, but please don't pull her heart in a different direction. I know that look in your eye, we've been friends for eight years, I know it like the back of my hand. Don't do it Adrien." Alya scolded the boy dressed as a cat in a semi-quiet hallway.

Adrien dropped his shoulders, his head following. "I… I just wanted to try and be that person for her. The one she wanted me to be so long ago. I was so oblivious to her feelings at the beginning, but then I noticed and got scared, so I kept her at a distance. I guess the distance was too much and I missed that window, didn't I?" His voice broke towards the end, the redhead gave a sad smile. Patting his shoulder, she was getting ready to tell him 'you did' until she remembered why Marinette had been heartbroken.

"You're with Kagami, though, why would you even try and go after Marinette while being in a relationship, Adrien?" Alya scolded, digging her nails into the young man's shoulder. Wincing, he pulled out of her grasp. "What are you even talking about, Alya? Kagami and I are just lab partners. That's it."

"Word on the street is you that 'You and Kagami are offical!" Alya yelled, backing down when a couple walked out of the bathroom. "Ew. In the bathroom? That's so unsanitary." Alya shivered, but came back to the task at hand. "That's what Chloe has been going on saying the past week, Adrien!"

"We're just lab partners, Alya!" His voiced raised an octave. "Officially lab partners next semester. Chloe's out of her mind." Adrien yelled, rubbing his face. "Just tell me, have I missed my shot with Marinette."

Alya looked at him stunned, then glared. "Not ready my ass, you barely talked to her these past two years after getting buddy buddy with Kagami. Stay away from, Marinette, Adrien. I swear if I find you even send her an accident email or something, I will make sure you can never model again." Stomping away from the 'boy,' Alya fumed, grabbing whatever drink she saw on the monitored drinks table. "Not ready my ass."

 **I ALREADY KNOW HOW I'LL BE WRITING CHAPTER THREE. THERE WILL BE HELLA FLUFF IN IT.**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter seemed too long, too rushed, or too boring, but I'm trying. Took me forever to find songs for it.**

 **Please continue to read.**

 **RxR**

 **Peace out, cubscouts**

 **~V**


	3. Saturn (Ch 2 12)

_**SATURN Ch. 2 ½ (it's a filler)  
Rated G :)  
Songs used: **_**Saturn (Instrumental)** ** _by:_ Sleeping at Last**

Marinette swayed with the music playing, the crowd getting smaller as bodies were pressed to one another. An upbeat, crazy parrt soon turned into a soft, ball like dance party. Luka's arms were wrapped around Marinette's body, his hands laying together at the small of her back. They were content with the to proximity of each other, not caring if others got closer, the two 'royals' felt like they were the only ones in the room.

Coming up behind Marinette, Alya tapped the princess's shoulder. "Hey there cuties, care if I steal Marinette away for a second? You can go play a song or two with the band? Yeah? Good." Not giving either time to answer, Marinette made a noise as she was dragged away from the warmth Luka was providing. Watching the two young women fleeing, the prince huffed out some air, but taking advice, went to find the other band members to play music.

"Alya! Where are we going!" Marinette shouted to her friend, being dragged into an empty bedroom. "We were dancing together." Pouting, Marinette sat on the made bed. The girl in question paced back and forth in the small room, making a questioning look form on her best friend's face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, just going off on Adrien Agreste like I did when we were younger. Marinette, do you think all your 'feelings' for Adrien were real? Or do you think it was just a super crush?" Sitting down beside the girl in the puffy ball gown, Alya pulled the mask off Marinette's face.

Scrunching her eyebrows together in thought, Marinette looked down at her hands. "I'd like to believe my feelings were all true and real, but I… I honestly think my hope of ever being with him in a relationship died." Marinette stood up and took her turn pacing the room, Alya watched from the bed. "I mean, yeah, I had a super crush on him from when I was 13. He's just been someone there. I guess it was just a crush. Every girl dreams of being with someone, right? I think I dreamed about being with Adrien for so long, I never paid attention to others who actually voiced their feelings about me to me." Marinette started rambling, her breath quickening.

Pushing herself off the bed, Alya rushed to her best friends side, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Marinette, it's okay. Yes, it's okay to believe that. We were kids! I understand what you're saying! You don't have to be messed up like this about it, I promise. I just…" Alya takes Marinette's hands again and leads her back to the bed. "I just wanted to confirm that belief before I told you what Adrien and I talked about. Adrien and Kagami are not together. He told me that they are just lab partners, and last week it was made 'official' that they would be lab partners next semester. Chloe blew it out of proportion, taking bits and pieces of a conversation like she usually does."

Marinette's bottoms lip started to quiver, her heart rate picking up. "Is it bad that I'm not excited to hear that? I know I've loved him the past eight years, Alya, but… I honestly don't think I could put myself through another six months waiting for him to express any sort of feelings to me when I've been expressing it the past eight years." Her face was wet with tears, her dress turning a darker gray in spots, where the tears hit. Alya wiped her face, trying her best to not mess up the little make up she was wearing. Smiling at the damsel, she nodded.

"Marinette, it's perfectly okay. You're heart knows what it wants, and now, it's made it clear it does not want Adrien Agreste to be its holder. And that's fine." Leaning in, Alya wrapped her arms around her friend. She's been getting a lot of hugs lately, and it's honestly what Marinette has needed.

Boy trouble, school, anxiety, all the above. Hugs have been very helpful.

"Alya, I think I'm officially over Adrien Agreste and I think I'm ready to move on with my life. I'm 21 years old for crying out loud!" Marinette laughed at herself, looking at the door. "I think I'm ready to move on with someone who has been as faithful to me as I have been to Adrien Agreste. That sounds so lame and selfish, but, I think that's what's supposed to happen." Marinette stood up, patting her face, smiling. Reaching her hand out for the mask to cover her face, she gave a determined look.

"Just be careful and don't rush into things girl, I know you're strong headed, just be wise." Alya winked, placing the mask on her friend.

"I will, thanks Alya." Patting her dress in the right areas, the ballgown came back to life. Luka's voice could now be heard, carried through the hallways of the house. Smiling at the voice, Marinette placed her hand on the door. "I'm ready to move on."


	4. Landmine

**_Chapter 3  
Landmine  
Song(s): "_Landmine _" by_ Three Days Grace _,_ SPACE _album by_ Sleeping At Last  
 _Rated T/M for moderate fluff towards the end  
Words: 3,108_**

Walking out of the room, Marinette held her head up, a smile on her face. After talking to Alya about her feelings for Adrien, she didn't feel conflicted about her feelings with him anymore. Alya walked behind Marinette, putting her own mask back on.

"Ahhh, the rockers have gathered a huge crowd once again." Laughing, Alya and Marinette turned into the middle room where the college kids had gathered. Fanning herself, Marinette blushed seeing Luka on the stage, a sight she thinks she'll never be able to get over. "Marinette, he's just on the stage, it's not like he's asking you to sleep with him." Alya laughed out, patting Marinette on the back, getting an huff out of Marinette.

"I know, I know, but Alya… he looks like a," Marinette contemplated her next words, staring at Luka. He did his now signature hair swish, his bangs in his face. Him and Juleka were standing in front of the others, having a small competition with their respected instruments. "He looks like a god." Marinette's mouth was open in a small 'o' as the two got closer to the stage.

Luka would play a few chords, his fingers moving at a fast speed, then Juleka would play back the same sound, adding her own flair. The crowd gathered split down the middle, making sides for who they supported. Marinette eyed the girls screaming for Luka's attention, letting out a growl as a girl went to stand behind him. Alya watched with a look, one that said, 'I want to stop her, but definitely want to see how this ends.' Stomping her way through the crowd, not caring if she was rude when shoving people out of her way, she wanted to make it known she was the one he would sing for at this moment in time.

"Go, Luka!" Marinette shouted, her hands placed around her mouth to make her voice louder. Luka turned his head slightly to see Marinette, grinning. Crossing her arms underneath her chest, Marinette smirked in the direction of the girl that was trying to stand beside Luka. "Girl, you know you two aren't an item yet." Alya had made her way up to where her best friend was, she had her arm wrapped around a guy dressed as a turtle, a blue mask tied around his head. Alya laughed at the way Marinette was acting. "He's going to have tons of groupies like these girls when they go on tour, I'm kinda glad you're marking territory. Look, I found Nino, finally!" Marinette blushed at the comment, not realizing that's what she was really doing.

Luka and Juleka wrapped up their little competition, earning cheers from the college kids that were around them. The two traded fists bumps, looking at all the people that gathered around them. Luka paid more attention to Marinette, smiling at her. "The princess decided to come back and join the prince, didn't she." Luka spoke into the mic in front of him, winking at Marinette. "If any of you guys want to hear more from us, the 'Four Coffins,' we'll be joining Jagged Stone on his Europe tour, hope to see you guys attend one of the concerts!" The girl who was trying to gain Luka's attention wrapped herself around his arm, smirking back at Marinette.

"Hey Luka, why don't you play at least one more song." She purred into his ear, which resulted him pulling his head to the side.

"Oh shit, is Marinette going to kill someone tonight?" Nino looked between Alya and the red faced Marinette. Marinette had dropped her arms, her fists balled up at her sides. "I think so." Alya took a step back from Marinette, not wanting to be in the warpath.

Juleka glared at the girl on her brother's side, Rose scowling as well. "If Mari doesn't say something, I will." Rose growled. The group around the band seemed to see Luka's discomfort with the girl on his arm, all started to whisper.

"Hey, if you're going to act like this, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." A voice popped up from the side of the room, gaining the attention from the onlookers. Marinette turned her head to the voice, seeing it was a 'cat' leaned against the wall. Adrien's arms were crossed in front of his chest, his attitude letting people know not to mess with him right now.

"Oh yeah? Who are you to tell me to leave, pussy cat?" The girl slurred, tightening her grip around Luka's arm, which he frowned at. "I'm just a girl who wants to hear the hunk sing again." Luka tried pulling his arm out of her encasement, but to no vail. This drunk girl was like the Hulk with her strength.

That was it. Marinette ripped her mask off her face, stomping up to the girl. "I advise you get your poorly manicured hands off him." Wow, I sounded like Chloe there. Marinette rolled her eyes at herself, pulling Luka towards her body. Walking up to the stage, Adrien nodded his head to certain 'guests' getting them to follow. "Ma'am, if you don't wish this to get ugly, I really need you to release your arms off Luka's arm." The certain guests stood behind Adrien, making it known they work for the Agreste family.

Marinette scoffed, of course Adrien wasn't allowed to throw a party without bodyguards somewhere, but she was thankful they were there. Luka leaned his body more into Marinette's hold on him, trying to pull himself from the girl. "How is she even this strong?" Luka asked, no one in particular, but Marintte laughed, leaning her own body into him.

"Girl, let go of him!" Marinette yelled, glaring at the drunk girl. Adrien sighed, snapping his fingers for the guys to pull the girl off Luka.

"No! Luka, tell them to let me go! We could have had something!" Drunken yells came out of the girl as she squirmed in the bodyguards arms. Mascara running down her face, her legs kicking out in front of her.

Marinette sighed in relief, her arms removing from Luka's arm to wrap around his body. Marinette, you're moving too quick! Marinette quickly removed herself all together, moving to stand beside Alya and Nino again. Marinette's face would stay red until they left the party with the way Alya was going to tease her.

The crowd that had gathered to watch Luka and the others started to disperse after the crazy, drunk girl was removed. Majority of the people who had come to the party starting saying goodbyes to each other as they walked out the door.

Alya mimicked Marinette's actions on Nino, Marinette crying out for her to stop, laughing.

"Thanks, man." Luka offered his hand out for Adrien to shake it, and Adrien just stared at it. Luka gave a confused look. "Uhh, you alright, Adrien?" Marinette hid her face from the teasing Alya and laughing Nino, not paying attention to her crush and old crush.

"You like her, and so do I. I don't think we can be friends anymore." Adrien turned and walked past the dazed Luka, stopping in front of Marinette.

"Marinette, I know I'm late in saying this, and I'm sorry I didn't say anything before." Adrien started, Alya being held back by Nino. "Adrien, shut up." Alya ground her teeth together, watching as Marinette's face fell.

"I like you, Marinette." Leaning down, Adrien went to press his lips to her cheek, but met gloved hand.

Marinette's eyes glared into his, tears threatening to fall. "You have no right at this point, Adrien. I waited for years, and you never reciprocated my feelings. I'm sorry Adrien, but I know longer have romantic feelings for you."

Adrien stared at her wide eyed, looking at Nino then back to Marinette. Stepping back from her, he nodded briefly, using his hair as a shield for his eyes. "I understand. Thank you for coming." Turning on his heel, Adrien bounded out of the room. Alya shook her head, glaring at the retreating form of Adrien.

"I should go and talk to him." Nino kissed Alya quickly, then ran after his best friend. Alya rolled her eyes, and looked back to Marinette.

"Are you okay?" Alya placed a hand on Marinette's, trying to read her expression. Simply nodding, Marinette looked over to Luka. "Are you ready to go? I'm ready to go now." Her voice held no emotion, Alya scared of how she acted. Luka turned his head to Juleka, earning a nod from her, he turned back to Marinette. "Yeah, let's go." Luka stood beside Marinette, her eyes dull. "I'll see you later, Alya." Marinette plastered a small smile on her face, and turned to walk towards the door.

As Luka started to follow Marinette to the door, Alya grabbed his hand. "Take care of her, Luka. Don't hurt her like he did." Alya begged him, watching as Marinette continued to walk.

"I plan to make that girl mine, and not take eight years to tell her, Alya." Luka answered quickly, running to catch up with Marinette.

Luka took notice in how Marinette shivered in the night air. "Hey, Marinette." Luka spoke, as he started unbuttoning his Prince jacket. As soon as he got to the last button, Luka wrapped it around her shoulders. Marinette hummed out a small sound, letting him know she heard him.

"My apartment is actually pretty close by, do you just want to spend the night with me tonight? I'll sleep on the couch." Luka shoved his hands in his pockets , watching as the vapor floated in the air.

Again, Marinette hummed a response. A moment of silence passed before Marinette registered he had asked her to stay the night. "Uh, I don't know, Luka. I've never actually like, spent the night with anyone other than Alya, and now I live with her, ya know?" Marinette pulled the coat closer around her body, silently enjoying the lingering scent of Luka's cologne that enveloped her.

"I understand, I just didn't want you to be alone tonight, Mari. I'm worried." Marinette stopped walking, biting her lip when Luka noticed she stopped and side stepped to be standing in front of her.

"I…" Marinette paused, thinking of all the possible outcomes with staying with Luka, some possibilities fogged her brain, making her shake her head. He's a good guy, Mari, just take his offer, Alya would tell you to! Closing her eyes, Marinette took a deep breath, calming herself down. "Are you sure you wouldn't mind the extra company?" Luka smiled at her response, taking a step towards her and grabbed her hand. He shook his head while smiling.

"Of course not, Marinette. I just want to make sure you're okay." Starting their walk again, Luka lead her down the road he lived on. Marinette's heart thumped against her chest at an erratic speed.

"I appreciate all you've done for me, Luka." Marinette took a chance and wrapped her arm around Luka's, leaning her head on his arm. Luka's smile grew bigger, looking over at her.

"I'll always be here for you, Ma-Ma-Marinette." He laughed when he got an elbow to the side.

Twisting the key in the lock, Luka lead Marinette into his apartment. A wave of heat hit her face, as she walked in the open door, Luka locking it after she stepped into the hallway.

"I'm sorry if it seems messy, I've been spending a lot of time with Ivan and the others. Getting our set list and junk ready, ya know?" Luka laughed out. Marinette took in the sight of his apartment. This place was far from being messy. The living room was decorated with bookcases filled with CDs, cassette tapes, vinyls, and books. A small couch joined with two side tables and a coffee table.

Luka moved his arms to her shoulders, making her jump at the sudden contact. His eyes stared at hers. "I, uh, was just going to hang the coat up." Luka gave a small laugh, Marinette nodded her head quickly. "I can get you a towel and some clothes to change into if you want to take a shower, or a bath. I think Juleka left a bath fizzy here, if you want it." Luka slipped the coat off Marinette's body, and hung it up on the coat hanger.

"You two are super close." Marinette smiled, wishing she was given the opportunity to have a sister or brother like her friends did. Luka simply nodded.

"Yeah, we've been close for as long as I can remember. Her and Rose came over a lot, freeloaders." He laughed, walking past Marinette, opening a door which she guessed was his bedroom. Marinette followed, standing in the doorframe. "They're not really freeloaders, but they do come over a lot because apparently I'm a fantastic chef." Luka pulled out two pair of sweatpants, and two shirts from his dresser. Walking across the room, Luka pressed a button on his stereo. A light feeling song played through the speakers, and Marinette enjoyed the sound that filled the air.

"I want to try it sometime." Marinette spoke, walking over to Luka as he pulled out two towels from his closet. He turned his head to her, watching as she sat down on the bed. He smirked.

"And what would the princess enjoy for dinner?" He questioned, placing the towels on the bed, He bent down in front of Marinette, smiling as she blushed. Marinette's head started to inch forward towards Luka's, he watched her for a minute, then stood up, only to place his hands on the side of her head, Marinette stood up, staring into his eyes, her hands resting on his chest. "I honestly wouldn't care. I'd prefer dessert, I think." Luka's head inched down while Marinette starting raising herself on her tippy toes. "Marinette, are you sure?" Luka spoke, only to be cut off when Marinette smashed her lips to his.

She felt like sparks ignited when her lips landed on his, Luka's hands still placed on the sides of her head. The kiss was soft and sweet, her arms moving to wrap around his neck. Luka's arms soon found themselves around Marinette's waist, pulling her closer. Marinette made a small noise, her mouth opening slightly. Luka took advantage and slipped his tongue between her lips. Mairnette's face started to warm up, pushing him away. Luka stumbled back, his arms dropping at his side, his face blank.

Marinette's head raced with thoughts, her main thought being how excited she got when his tongue made it's way passed her lips. "I, uhm, I would like to shower, please." Marinette's head dropped not wanting to look at Luka, feeling like she was nothing but a tease right now.

Shaking his head out of it's own thoughts, Luka quickly nodded. "Uh, sure, just grab a towel off the bed. Shower's right through there." Luka pointed at the door beside his closet door and rushed out of his room. Luka walked over to the couch and plopped himself down. Luka leaned all his weight to the right, his face meeting cushion. A loud groan escaped his lips.

Marinette let a loud groan escape her own lips, angry at herself for two reasons. The first, pushing Luka away because she scared herself. Second, she allowed herself to kiss him only after realizing her true feelings towards him not even two hours before. Rubbing her face, Marinette grabbed her towel, and walked towards the bathroom door.

Marinette stepped into the bathroom, closed the door behind her a placed her towel the rack beside the shower. Turning the water to warm, Marinette let it heat up as she started undressing. She started with the gloves, then moved onto unzip the back.

Problem.

"Oh, come on!" Marinette cried out, reaching for the zipper, only forgetting it was buttons, and not a zipper. Groaning, she dropped herself to the bathroom floor. "Just my luck." She sighed out. Marinette had been focused on so many other things, she had forgotten it was buttons holding her dress up and not a zipper. What an odd design.

"Hey, Mari, are you okay?" Luka called from the bathroom door, concern in his voice. Marinette looked at the door like a deer in headlights, her face paled. If she wanted this dress off, she was going to have to ask Luka to help her, or call Alya to come over, and that was just silly to ruin the last night she would be with Nino.

"Uhm, Luka, I need your help." Marinette managed to get out, standing up from the floor. "I… I can't get my dress off."

Luka's mind was making dial tone as he tried to comprehend what was said. "What?" Was all Luka could get out as Marinette opened the door. Her face turned to the side, praying he didn't see the embarrassment on her face.

"I need your help getting this dress off, please."

Luka watched as she turned around, her back to him. She pulled her hair over her shoulder, taking a peek at his expression as she did.

"…Okay." Luka's voice came out strangled, his demeanor gone after the evening he shared with Marinette. Marinette tried to hold her laugh in as hard as she could, but it escaped. She was laughing at the evening.

"I-I'm so-sorry Luka!" She laughed out, doubling over. "I'm not laughing at you, I swear!" Marinette's arms went to her stomach, wrapping around her body as she continued to laugh. Steam covered the bathroom mirror, the water still running. Luka's eye twitched, then he busted out laughing.

After a couple minutes, the two calmed down enough so that he could start unbuttoning the dress. Their laughing fit had made it a lot less awkward on the two.

"This evening has been… a crazy one." Marinette smiled, feeling as her dress started to loosen up on her body.

"It has. The drunk girl that wrapped herself around me like a spider monkey with Hulk like strength, you pulling me away from her, the way Adrien acted towards the end. Wild evening, but Marinette, I'm so glad we ran into one another because I would rather have a thousand crazy evenings with you, than have one crazy evening with anyone else." Luka spoke, getting to the last button, the dress falling forward to floor.

Marinette too awestruck to realize the dress revealed her chest and bare back to Luka. He had just confessed to her. Luka turned his head to the side, starting to turn, Marinette grabbed his hand before he could leave the room.

"Luka, did you just confess to me?" Marinette spoke, her words came out in one fluid sentence. Luka nodded his head, not looking at her just yet due to her bare chest being on full display. "I.. I did. Marinette, will you, uh, cover up so I can look at your face?" He coughed at the end, his hand closing around hers. Marinette looked down, her eyes widening, a small scream escaping her lips. "I'm sorry, Luka!" Reaching behind her, Marinette wrapped herself in the towel. Marinette also turned off the water that was still running.

Luka waited for her to step forward before he led her back into the bedroom, sitting down on the bed. Marinette stood in front of Luka, reaching for the shirt he handed her. As she slipped the over sized shirt on, he laughed at how big it was on her. "I don't know why I was going to give you a pair of sweatpants when my shirt is almost a dress on you. You can put them on, though, if you want." He handed her said sweatpants, to which Marinette pulled them on. They pooled around her ankles, Marinette had to tighten the waistband as small as she could to keep up to about her chest.

She giggled, seeing her body swam in his clothes, wrapped up in his scent. "I'll just take a shower in the morning. I let the water run for a long time." Marinette sighed, sitting beside Luka on the bed. His hand rested on her thigh. "So, tomorrow, we'll ask your mom and dad if it's okay to go on tour, ya?" He smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Yeah, but Luka, did you really mean what you said?" Marinette stared into his eyes for what seemed the hundredth time that night, looking for any signs of a lie.

"Marinette Dupen-Chang, I, Luka Couffaine, would rather spend endless crazy nights with you than have one normal night with any other person on this planet." Luka smiled at her, his forehead leaning against hers.

 _ **Wooooooow, 3k words.**_

 _ **So, I will be making chapter four rated M, but I will put warnings before the M parts. I feel like I am rushing Marinette's and Luka's feelings for one another, but the two have honestly liked each other for seven years in my story. Marinette was a closet crush while Luka's was out in the open.**_

 _ **I hope the chapter was enjoyable, because I am trying hard to be a good writer. Please look forward to chapter 4**_

 _ **~V**_


	5. Eyes on Fire

_**Eyes on Fire**_

 _ **Rated T/M (for some adult themes)**_

 _ **Songs used: "**_ **Eyes on Fire** ** _" by_ Blue Foundation**

 _ **Author's Note at end**_

Marinette smiled down at Luka's hand down on her thigh, enjoying the heat she could feel from it. Luka leaned his head over to thump on Marinette's shoulder.

"So… what do you think about me?" His voice swam in her her head, replaying the question, trying to think of the best suitable answer. Leaning her body back, her back made contact with the bed with a thud. Luka's head fell to the side when she leaned back, but he quickly snapped it back up so he didn't flop down on her body. His gaze landed on her face, watching as her eyebrows knit together.

"I will try and put this in the most simple of words so I don't sound crazy." Marinette laughed at herself. "Not even two hours ago, I finally realized that my so called 'crush' on Adrien was just my younger self trying to find my soulmate at such a young age, I thought that he could be my Prince Charming, so I was always trying to push my 'feelings' onto him. I honestly realize that I was chasing the wrong guy." Luka laid his head down beside Marinette's, his hand leaving her thigh making her miss the warmth. "When I met you, my feelings went wacky? Like… I knew I had an actual crush on you but scared myself away from it because I believed I was only supposed to like Adrien. So, I tried to push those feelings away! Crazy, right?"

Luka gave her a small smile, understanding what she meant. "I met you when I was 17, Marinette, so I get it. I had a better grasp of my feelings towards you than you did your own. I won't lie to you and say I didn't dare around, trying to see if I could feel anything remotely what I felt towards you to others, but it never even came close. Feelings are tricky to understand, my dad would always tell me when he read stories to me and Juleka for bedtime that we would know when we met someone who was going to change our lives for the better."

Her heart jerked when he confessed he had been with other people in the past seven years, but it was only natural. She never gave him the attention she should have when she noticed her own feelings.

"Your dad is on smart cookie then, because I know I definitely feel something towards you." Groaning at her confession, she let out a sigh. "Luka, when I saw you the other night, light came back into my life. I didn't feel stressed out over school anymore. I didn't feel sad about Adrien and Kagami… not until Rose brought it back up, but still! I felt so… so… so much better being in your presence then I did in Adrien's peripheral, ya know?"

Nodding, Luka rolled over to his side, propping his head on his bent arm. "Nah, I understand completely. When I noticed you in front of stage, I felt like I had a reason to sing again, sounds lame, but it's true. And I totally understand what you mean about feeling so much better in a person's presence than just being an afterthought. I always felt like I was in Adrien's shadow," noticing the frown on Marinette's face, "I mean, I always felt like I didn't have a chance of having this, you and me confessing to each other because of your feelings towards him. Marinette, you deserve to be happy and not waiting seven years to realize that they like you. It's lame if they take that long. I'm lame because I didn't confess back then."

Marinette stared at him for a second, then surprised him and herself by throwing her left leg over his, straddling his hips.

"You are definitely **not** lame, Luka. If I had a dictionary, I'd see your face as a reference to the word 'cool.' If anything, we're both pretty lame for waiting on each other, yeah we were teenagers, but still! You had a feeling, I had a feeling, but we didn't act on it. I'm just glad we both realized before it was too late." Tears trailed down her face as her bottom lip quivered. "This situation is lame." She laughed out, her tears dripping off her face and hitting his shirt. What an emotional weekend she was about to have.

Luka reached out an arm and placed his hand on her cheek. "I'll agree that we're both lame. Marinette, I know it's pretty fast, saying we both admitted our feelings to one another, but would you mind if I kissed you again?"

Her lips crashing to his was a sure enough answer to the question. Their mouths moved against each others, small smiles were evident in the kisses. Marinette braced her arms on the side Luka's head as his hands were placed on here hips, drawing her in closer.

Feeling bold, Marinette stuck her tongue out just a bit, tracing Luka's bottom lip, his mouth opening partly for her to explore. Pulling away briefly, Luka flipped them over so that he was now on top.

Marinette's legs were hanging off the side of the bed limply, Luka's were on either side of her body. One hand reached out and caressed her face and the other hand braced him above her.

"As much as I want this to continue, we should probably go to bed, gotta face your parents in the morning, remember?" He leaned down to peck her cheek before he pushed himself off the bed. A small pout made it's way to the disheveled woman's face as she sat up. "If we have it my way, we'll continue later." Luka winked at her, grabbing a pillow off the bed.

Watching him as he made his way to the door, Marinette tilted her head. "Where are you going?" Her voice was small, her eyes finding his when he turns.

"I said I'd sleep on the couch, Mari." He chuckled out. "You get the bed because I am such a gentleman." Winking, he stepped out of the room.

Rolling her eyes with a smile, she yelled out a goodnight then flopped down on the bed to get some much needed sleep.

Tom and Sabine traded glances between each other and then looked to the two young adults sitting at the kitchen island. Sabine let a small snort, Tom's booming laughter following suit.

"Marinette, honey," Sabine placed a hand on her chest, trying to quiet down her giggles, "we appreciate the thought that you wanted to ask us."

Tom wiped a tear from his eye, placing a hand on the kitchen counter. "You're twenty-one, sugar-bear, we trust you to make the decisions that are best for you. If you really want our permission," Tom moved his hand to wrap it around Sabine's shoulder, "of course you can. Just make sure to call us here and there while on tour with those rockers." Sabine smiled with a nod to confirm what Tom had said.

"That's great to hear, Mr. Dupain, Mrs. Chang. As the band's manager, it gives me less to worry about to know you gave your college student daughter permission. Luka, I'll inform Penny that Marinette will be joining us. I'll call Marcus to see how Ms. Césaire's talk is going." The older woman clicked a stylus to her tablet, typing a few things before she turned on her heel walking towards the door.

"Thanks a bunch for coming, Izzy." Luka smiled over to the woman, getting a smile out of her before she closed the door leading to the hallway. Luka let out a huff of air as he turned back Marinette and her parent's, placing his hand on the young woman's thigh. "I really appreciate you two saying yes to letting her go on tour with us. I promise to always be by her side, and to make sure no wackos or groupies make her uncomfortable."

Sabine smiled at Luka as she walked around the kitchen island, surprising both Luka and Marinette when she wrapped her arms around the man. "We're trusting you, Mr. Couffaine. Remember, just because we're not there and something you do hurts her, we will find out and her best friend will most likely murder you." Sabine's smile was more dark now as she moved to kiss her daughter's head. "Have fun dear, bring me back a souvenir or two! If you two can, you should spend the night here and I'll make a big dinner! Invite Alya and the other's over too, dear." Sabine kissed her daughter's cheek in a finally goodbye for the day as she motioned for Tom to follow her back downstairs to the bakery.

Popping back into the room, Izzy tapped on different things on her tablet. "So, Ms. Césaire's parents are allowing her to go, apparently she got the same reaction out of her parents as you did with yours. I will be heading back to Le Grand Paris to talk things over with Penny face to face. Marinette, I'll be getting the tickets for the first flight around noon. Make sure your passport is up to date, I'm sure Marcus has given the other one the same talk. Please have all your stuff ready to go by 7am, the flight leaves at 10am." Clicking on her tablet one last time, Izzy pressed the power button on the side, locking the screen. "I'm sure you all will have a great time on this tour. It will be stressful at times, but I'm sure will be more enjoyable than stressful. I will see you at the hotel 7am sharp tomorrow. Have a great last day here, you two." Tilting her head with a smile, Izzy left the apartment, leaving Luka and Marinette sighing.

Marinette leaned her body over to thump against Luka's. "I have so much packing to get done." Luka wrapped his arm around Marinette's, laughing. Since the two had left Luka's place so early, and she only had to dress to wear, Luka loaned her a hoodie and found a smaller pair of sweatpants.

"I need to text Alya and invite her over for dinner, and the others of course. Do you mind shooting Juleka a text and asking her for me as I text the others?" She pulled out her phone from her back pocket, earning a nod from Luka.

After sending out texts and getting confirmations, Marinette made her way upstairs to her bedroom. Pulling out suitcases from her closet, she started packing most of the day.

The bakery closed early that day so that the bakers could spend their evening with their daughter and her friends before they left for tour.

Many memories were made as food was passed around the table; laughs were shared, tears were shed. Marinette excused herself from the table, wanting to take a walk on the now quiet streets she grew up on. Alya quickly volunteered herself to walk with Marinette

Marinette shoved her hands into her coat pocket, her boots clacking on the cobblestone roads that were Paris's sidewalks. Taking in everything, she smiled. It wasn't like she was moving, but she'd be gone for about a month. Visiting new places, meeting new people. It was a big change for her, but a much welcomed change.

Alya's hands were also stuffed into her pockets, glancing at Marinette as they walked. "So… anything good happen last night after you two left? I texted you all night, expecting at least one text this morning, but it never came! Girl, you have to spill the deets! Did he walk you back to the dorm? Did you just come back here so you would be able to talk to your parents this morning? What happened?" Alya took a seat on a bench that had come into view.

Their walked had ended them up in the park they had always hung out at as teenagers. The fountain was off, the ground was covered in snow, the streetlights adding a pretty glow to the snow that seemed fairy-tale like. Sighing, Marinette sat down beside her friend, hissing at the cold coming from the bench that they had decided to sit on.

"Uhm… well, I stayed at his apartment last night, actually." Marinette held her hand up to stop Alya before she could even speak. "Nothing really happened, I mean… I won't like and say nothing happened. I had to have him help get me out of that dress. Stupid me designed it with buttons instead of a zipper. Guess I was going for a more elegant look? I don't know, getting off topic here. He saw my bare back because I got surprised when he confessed to me. He turned around when I did so he didn't see my front." Marinette fanned herself as her face heated up remembering what happened next. Alya's mouth dropped, a corner tugging upwards as she listened to how the night unfolded.

"I confessed to him, after I put on clothes of course! I… kinda took lead and started kissing him. We made out for what seemed forever," Marinette pressed her hands to her cheeks now, air escaping her lips just to turn into a vapor cloud. "As soon as it started, it was over. I slept in his clothes and his bed, he took the couch."

It was Alya's turn to hold up her hand. "Wait wait wait. You stayed the night with Luka, in his apartment, in his bed, after confessing and nothing but making out happened? MARINETTE THAT WAS THE BEST OPPORTUNITY TO GET THE D! You do know what the D is, right? Of course you do. Mari! I appreciate you two going slow, but you both have so much pent up emotions that last night could have been more incredible than it was!" Alya stood up from her side of the bench, standing in front of her best friend. Huffing out air into a sigh, she crouched down with a smile. "I guess that's pretty good based on your past. I'm very proud of you for admitting your feelings. Definitely more proud you took the lead!" She laughed, pushing on Marinette's knee as she had a blush on her face.

"Thanks Alya, I want to take things slow, to assure him I'm not just rebounding, but… wow… if it would have happened last night, I don't think I would have been upset." Pushing herself up from the bench, they started making their way back to the Marinette's parents. "He smells so good, Alya. It's crazy! And I can say that since I was wrapped around his scent all night! His cologne isn't strong at all, most of his scent is just that, it's him!" Sighing dreamily, Marinette rocked her body side to side. "He's just amazing, Alya. I can't wait to see what's in store."

 _ **Hello~~~~ Please don't hate me! Chapter 4 is finally complete!**_

 _ **Chapter 5 i'll try and start soon so that there isn't such a wait like this (five months i'm so sorry)**_

 _ **Chapter 5 will hold touchy subjects, I'll try and add warnings before hand (nothing too extreme, just may trigger someone and I don't want that!)**_

 _ **I found a song that I will be using for the fluff scene and I cry thinking about it because it's such a beautiful song T^T**_

 _ **Anywho~ I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

 _ **I really struggled with it, this is actually a revised version of what I had originally had and like it a lot more than what I had.**_

 _ **Read and Review!**_

 _ **Much Love,**_

 _ **~V**_


End file.
